Of Misunderstandings and MakeUps
by The Jasper Raven
Summary: Sasuke's birthday party got Shikamaru thinking about Temari's birthday. She can't remember the last time she celebrated. Shikamaru thinks its time to give her some memories.


"Hey Choji."

"Hey Shikamaru."

"Hey, Choji? You can keep a secret right?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"It's about my girlfriend-"

"No! Don't start spilling all your problems on me! I'm not going to be the one to make the decision to break up or not! That's not me! Nuh uh!"

"Relax Choji. We're not breaking up."

"Oh…Well…So…?"

Shikamaru and Choji were at their special seat watching the clouds go by. Choji was gobbling down a bag of potato chips as usual. Shikamaru was deep in thought today and seemed to be in a relatively good mood. Shikamaru eased Choji's confused mind but answering his stuttered question.

"Tomorrow's Temari's birthday."

"Oh! And…?"

"I've been thinking about throwing her a party," he whispered.

"Okay…Why are you telling me this?"

"I was hoping you'd help me prepare and stuff."

"Oh! Well, I don't know. As you may already know I'm a very busy person…"

"Fine, fine. I'll treat you to all the barbecue you want."

"How may I be of service?"

"I need you to spread the word. Invite everyone we know. And yes even Sasuke and Neji and Shino. I don't care how much they don't like parties."

"I'm sure if I ask Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata they'll come. And if Sasuke lived through that party last month he should be fine coming to this one."

"That was _his _birthday party. Its not like he had a choice because Sakura somehow managed to surprise him."

Shikamaru remembered Sasuke's birthday party all to well. After all, he was basing Temari's party off of it. Temari wasn't the type of girl to go for brightly colored things like balloons and streamers and she didn't like hip-hop music that people usually danced to at parties. Instead he was stealing Sakura's idea of a Goth party.

"I have a question Shikamaru."

"Shoot."

"Why are you going through all this trouble for a _girl_?" 

_Because she's my girlfriend. Because she's stuck with me for this long despite how different we are. Because she makes me happy._

"Maybe you'd understand if you had a girl that wasn't made of food."

"That was cold!"

It had been almost a month since he and Temari had started dating. He'd admit that it wasn't easy dealing with her. She was very punctual; he treated time like it didn't exist. She preferred spending the nights at a dance; he wanted to sleep. She listened to heavy metal; he listened to the wind as he lay and watched the clouds. Somehow, Shikamaru had managed to keep her happy enough not to leave him. He was hoping this Goth party would be the step that cold bring them together.

"Hey. Isn't Gaara her brother?"

"Yeah. So?"

"What do her brothers have to say about you throwing her a party?"

"I got their permission."

"_You got their permission_? Wow! That takes guts!"

Shikamaru remembered visiting Temari's brothers the day before. He had been terrified. He'd never confronted Gaara or Kankuro by himself. Not since the first week he dated Temari and Gaara had warned him not to hurt her. Shikamaru had had nightmares for another week. But, Shikamaru's visit to the Sand brothers had ended quite pleasantly. They "seemed" more than happy to let him throw their sister a party.

"So, will you get to work inviting everybody?"

"Right now?" Choji whined.

"Make doubly sure to ask Ino, Tenten, and Hinata. Her friends should definitely be there."

"What about Sakura?"

"Let me ask Sakura. I have to make sure she won't kill me for stealing her idea."

"Good luck."

Shikamaru found Sakura with Sasuke in front of Ichiraku Ramen getting yelled at by Teuchi for making out to much. Shikamaru tried to forget about that while he told Sakura his plan. Sasuke stood by quietly, seemingly listening.

"That's great Shikamaru!" Sakura beamed when he had finished explaining.

"So you don't mind that I'm stealing your idea?"

"Of course not! That gives me a chance to wear my Goth outfit that you like so much!" she said to Sasuke, giving him a hug.

Shikamaru then went about looking at the clouds when they started making out in front of him. When Teuchi started yelling at them from inside Ichiraku Ramen, Shikamaru took his leave.

_Sheesh. Never thought Sasuke to be the type of guy to go at it so much like that, _Shikamaru thought as he walked. _Maybe Temari'd be better off with Sasuke since she likes that kinda stuff. I just don't get why she puts up with me when she could have someone like him._

Shikamaru was pulled out of his thoughts when he passed by a noisy alleyway. He stopped when he recognized one of the two voices. He peeked around the alley corner and watched only for a moment before springing into action. He saw some man all over _his _girlfriend. He didn't wait to see if Temari could deal with him. Shikamaru lunged in and punched the man in the face.

"Hands off my girlfriend!"

The other man stumbled back and Shikamaru turned to Temari.

"You okay?"

"Fine," she mumbled, pulling at her clothes, her face turning red in embarrassment.

Shikamaru almost laughed when he saw the blush on her face, despite the seriousness of the situation. Whenever she blushed it was always because she was embarrassed, never nervous. Temari liked to take care of herself. She wasn't the type of girl that waited around for someone to save her. She preferred to beat up her assaulters herself. She'd never forgive him for coming to her rescue and treating her like a damsel in distress.

"Wuz you do dat fo?" the man asked.

_Drunk at this hour? What's the world coming to?_

"Listen and listen good pal," Shikamaru said, pinning the drunk man to the wall. "Come near my girlfriend again and I'll make sure that the next meal you eat will be through a straw. Got it?"

The man nodded, terrified.

"Good. Now get lost and don't let me catch you within 20 miles of my girlfriend."

Shikamaru roughly released the drunk. He stumbled away in terror. When they were alone Shikamaru turned to Temari who glared at him.

"You're mad," he stated.

"I could have handled it."

"Not from where I was standing."

"Apparently you were standing in the wrong place."

Temari started to walk away.

"Hey! Wait!"

Shikamaru ran after her. He hated it when she did this. She could never say thank you. She always had to do things herself. She beat herself up when she showed the slightest amount of weakness.

"Temari! Wait! I'm sorry! I know you like to do things yourself but I couldn't help it."

Shikamaru grabbed Temari by the arm and made her look at him. She crossed her arms and looked at him begrudgingly.

"I'm sorry that I didn't let you 'handle him,'" he said carefully. "I overreacted. I thought it would be nice if I protected you for once."

"_You _wanted to protect _me_?"

"Well that's how it usually works in relationships. The guy usually looks after the girl instead of the other way around. Like that!"

Shikamaru gestured to a scene behind her. She looked at what he was gesturing at. The drunk man had apparently assaulted Sakura because Sasuke was slamming the guy's head into a brick wall repeatedly.

"I could've done that if you hadn't butted in," Temari said.

"That's what I mean! You don't see girls beating up guys every day. Its always guy vs. guy to save the girl."

"So you'd rather me be a pathetic little Barbie doll that sits around and screams?"

"No I just want you to do that!"

Temari looked back at Sasuke, Sakura, and an almost dead drunk.

"Can I kill him?" Sasuke asked Sakura.

"No that's okay."

"Please?"

"Remember the last time you killed someone?"

"This is different."

"No. I think he understands now."

"I made sure he won't understand anything when he wakes up."

"Aw! You're so sweet!"

Sakura flung herself at her lover and gave him a big kiss. Temari looked back at Shikamaru with a confused expression on her face.

"You want to make-out?"

"What? No! I mean yes-sort of! I just want you to be a little grateful to me once in a while."

"Grateful for what? You've never done anything for me."

"That's because you never let me! You're always doing things yourself. Let _me _do something for _you _for once."

"You want to do something for me?"

"Yes."

Temari leaned toward him and said icily, "Stay out of my way." She then walked past him without another word. Shikamaru sighed. Was Choji right? Was she even worth the trouble of planning a party? Shikamaru expected that he wouldn't get a thank you for his efforts. So what was the point? Shikamaru walked further up the road to where Sasuke and Sakura were making out.

He clapped Sasuke on the shoulder as he passed by and said, "You don't know how lucky you are, man." The next day, Shikamaru was at the Hokage's Mansion in the ballroom on the first floor. Shikamaru had gotten permission from Tsunade to hold Temari's "Punk Party" here. He would have held it in the bigger ballroom that had started his relationship with Temari if it wasn't still under construction. Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba, and Asuma were busy decorating. Choji was supposed to be helping but he was "preoccupied" with his bag of potato chips. They were all dressed in the same Goth attire as they had at Sasuke's party.

Shikamaru jumped down from a stool he was standing on and looked around proudly. Tables of food were set up against the ballroom walls with black lace table cloths and onyx tableware. Posters of Temari's favorite music artists were plastered against the walls. Black and violet bunches of balloons were set in between posters and plates. Black, violet, and navy blue streamers hung from the ceiling around disco balls and other lights. A colossal stereo was set up in a corner of the ballroom and Shikamaru made sure it was well stocked with Temari's favorite music.

"I think Temari'll like this," Ino said, standing next to him.

All of them were properly dressed. Shikamaru wore a black T-shirt, an old black jacket, ripped up black jeans, and big black shoes. Ino wore a black tube top that showed a lot of cleavage, a black leather miniskirt that went up to her thigh, black fingerless gloves, black strap sandals, black nail polish, and black makeup. She still couldn't resist being the center of attention. Shikamaru often wondered how Kiba could bear her wearing such "magnetizing" clothes. Shikamaru couldn't help remember the drunk from yesterday as he looked at Ino. Shikamaru had an insult ready because he loved to see her pissed but decided that if he wanted to keep his face the way it was he should keep quiet. Kiba was very protective.

Four Gothic guests arrived at the same time, one not very happy to be in the other's presence. Naruto still couldn't stand Sasuke despite Sasuke's efforts to be friends. Sasuke had no problem pulling off Goth with his black leather jacket, ripped shirt, chain belt, and cargo pants. Naruto wore a black T-shirt and jeans. Hinata wore a black dress and lace elbow length gloves.

"Thanks for coming guys. Temari will be happy that you two came," he said to Sakura and Hinata. "Where's Tenten?"

"Neji's helping her decide on an outfit," Hinata replied.

"What's with you girls and clothes?"

Sakura glared at him.

"Okay. I'll shut up."

She smiled too innocently.

"Look Sasuke-kun! All your favorite bands!"

Sakura then dragged Sasuke away.

_Probably to find a closet._

Shikamaru shuddered at the thought. Around 6:00p.m. the ballroom was filled with guests. Temari and her brothers would be arriving soon. Shikamaru had convinced Gaara and Kankuro to bring Temari here believing that they were receiving and under cover mission. The under cover part was the excuse as to why they were dressing as Goths.

"Okay everyone. You know the drill. Scream when she comes in blahblahblah," Shikamaru informed the guests.

He could see the Sand Trio standing outside of the ballroom. Gaara entered first, then Kankuro, and then Temari.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TEMARI-CHAN!"

Temari stood stun-still. Shikamaru came forward.

"Who died?" Temari asked.

"No one died."

"Why's everyone dressed for a funeral?"

"You're no better."

Temari was wearing her favorite black miniskirt covered in buckles. To go with that were black sandals, a black tank-top, and a black denim mini jacket.

"You remembered my birthday?" she whispered to Shikamaru.

"Of course I remembered your birthday."

"I didn't think you cared."

"Of course I care! You're my girlfriend."

Shikamaru grabbed Temari by the waist and pulled her in for a kiss. Everyone cheered and someone turned on the music to Pink to start off the night.

"I can't remember the last time someone threw me a birthday party."

"Now you'll remember."

"Thank you."

Had his ears deceived him? Had she really said it? Had she really told him the impossible? Shikamaru smiled.

"You're welcome."

5 hours later…

"That was crazy!" Temari exclaimed.

The party was over and Shikamaru and Temari were the only people remaining, sitting at a table.

"So did you have fun?"

"Oodles!"

"Good. Now guess what time it is."

"Midnight?"

"Present time!"

"No! You did _not _get me something!"

"I did."

Shikamaru reached under the table and pulled out a hidden black box. Temari laughed.

"The party would have been enough!"

"Too bad."

"You jerk!"

"Love you too."

Temari took the black box and lifted the lid.

"I know you don't like jewelry but I figured this suited you."

"You figured correct."

Inside the box was a black choker with rubies embedded in it. Hanging below each ruby was an onyx.

"It's beautiful," she remarked. "Where'd you get it?"

"A boyfriend never reveals his source of shopping."

Shikamaru took the necklace out of the box and reached around her neck to clip it on. Temari smiled at the closeness of their faces. Shikamaru caught her eye and, with the same smile, leaned forward and kissed her. It started out chaste and then it got more passionate. Temari wrapped her arms around Shikamaru's neck and he held her by the waist. They didn't hear Tsunade approach until she said, "No sex in the mansion."

They pulled apart, blushing furiously, and Tsunade kept walking. They glanced at each other and Temari giggled. Shikamaru smiled. After this he'd make sure to keep their relationship as perfect as possible. He wanted it to last a long time and he still didn't know why.


End file.
